


Unearthly

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's wings are so gorgeous and yet he's not an angel. He can be whatever you wish him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthly

“Your wings are so gorgeous, Michael. “

“Yes, I know.”

“But you’re not an angel, are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

The air was heavy with anticipation. Little white feathers were fluttering in the howling wind, creating an impression of thousands tiny fluffy birds nestling together to protect themselves from a cruel cold. The setting Sun effused its bloody rays all over the concrete city, ordinary gray roofs, beeping cars and people hurrying to God knows where. Nature was subtly speaking to all the living to settle down and go to sleep with the Sun. Almost everybody was deaf to the silent pleas though, continuing running their errands, daring to ignore their Mother. The two figures sitting on the edge of a high rise’s roof, dangling their feet in the air, were no exception.

The last statement was met with a confused silence. It felt that time gradually slowed and in the end ceased to exist, completely dissolved in nothingness all around. The only indication that life around the two men hadn’t stopped was the lazily moving white clouds, floating above their heads.

Darkness was opening its ruthless arms, embracing the world in a grim dusk. It was getting harder to think, with all senses alert to what might the lack of light bring, so the dark-haired boy found certain difficulties in processing every aspect of what he had been told. Thousands different thoughts were invading his mind, one by one, without bringing the ability to focus only on one of them at a time. Finally, his curiousness did win the battle for attention and raised the loudest questions, the ones the boy was most eager to hear answers for.

“You’ll be what I want you to be?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes,” was the desired answer.

“Will you be my pain when I cut my finger tomorrow? When someone’s words hurt me? When my heart is broken into tiny pieces, beyond any possible repair? Will you be my pain then?”

“Indeed.”

“Will you be my sorrow when my dog dies? When my best friend takes his own life? When my lover throws me away like old newspaper? Will you be my sorrow then?”

“If you want me to I will.”

“And will you be my happiness when I pass the test tomorrow? When I’m told I’m loved? When I’m sure I’m loved? Will you be my happiness then?”

“Of course. It all depends on you.”

Sitting so high, so close to the sky and a silvery moon, the two boys could still see each other’s face, lightened up by a glamorous moon blaze, not disturbed by any artificial lights. It was really tempting to look into those dark, almost black, perfectly shaped eyes and try to read the emotions in Michael’s soul, but the other’s boys gaze was attracted to something else, even more beautiful and extraordinary.

The pair of snowy white wings attached to Michael’s shoulder blades. In the night, illuminated only by moon’s glare, they had a foggy aura around them, something that wasn’t visible during the day.

Chester didn’t know what this strange boy was. He had just met him in a park and had been fascinated by those gorgeous wings. In his awe, he hadn’t even realized that nobody else had been aware of that beauty but him.

Michael wasn’t an angel, that much Chester knew. He could feel his presence inside himself. In every breath he took, in the air he exhaled. Chester felt him streaming through his veins, along with his blood. The strange energy that Michael was, was invading his mind, his thoughts. He was in every single cell of Chester’s body, becoming a part of him.

Michael hadn’t been lying then, everything Chester wished him to be he would become.

The bright circle was now directly above them, making their skin look pale in the silvery light. The light wind had died down some time ago and the little feathers sat perfectly still now, without anything to move them. Chester looked into the angelic face right in front of him. Long lashes encircled the almond shaped dark eyes; soft, pink lips were slightly open, letting the cold night air in and out.

There was only one thing Chester had ever wanted. The only feeling he had lacked throughout his lonely life. He craved for someone to be with him every step he took, to watch over him, observe his every single move and make sure he wouldn’t trap.

“Will you be my guardian angel?” Chester blurted out suddenly, a rosy blush making its way to his cheeks immediately. Thankfully, his little indisposition couldn’t be seen in the thick blanket of darkness. Not even moon gave him away.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” the boy with the gorgeous wings repeated once more, making Chester think that he was a broken record in reality.

“Be my guardian angel, then,” the dark-haired boy said resolutely, with an essence of finality in his voice.

“Close your eyes,” said the soft, delicate lips in front of him and Chester did.

The world spun around suddenly, some invisible force hauled him over the edge of the high building and he was falling. Falling into nothingness, consumed by darkness of the night.

When Chester came to his senses again, he was sitting on a wooden bench in an abandoned part of a local park. It seemed as if the time had stopped around him while he had been having a nap. His eyes weren’t accustomed to the light, same as in the morning, and his limbs felt oddly heavy. There was a strange tinkling at the end of his fingertips and warmth rose throughout his whole body.

A weird feeling was taking over him, something was definitely off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Suddenly, he turned his head upon seeing some flash and then he saw it. A pair of white, beautiful wings sitting right in the middle of his back.

Chester didn’t actually feel them, he just knew they were there. Same as he was aware of the strange energy pounding in his veins. Never once in his life he questioned the origin of the beauty attached to him for eternity. He just took it as his destiny and besides, from then on, he was never lonely again, for there was always some sorrowful soul whose despair allowed them to see Chester’s wings and let him help them.

Finally, Chester felt as if his life had a purpose. As if someone was watching over him, while he was watching over the others in need. As if, he had a guardian angel of some kind.


End file.
